oddegar_odysseysfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
Oddegar is a role playing game, where you use your wits, charm, and cold steel to complete various objectives. Most of oddegar is out of combat, referred to as OOC. When you are not in combat, you can do whatever you can think of. For example, you may see a boulder blocking a tunnel you are in. You could try to lift it, or use magic to shrink it, or load a minecart with explosives and ram it, etc. ' '''Whenever you choose to do something which takes skill, you must pass a roll. In the above examples, trying to lift the boulder and shrinking the boulder would both be rolls, whereas loading a cart with explosives would not. ' '''The dice you roll is determined by how difficult the task is. For example, picking up a large rock would be fairly easy, so it would be a d4. Picking up a boulder would be tough, so it would be a d8 or 10. Most rolls use a d6. To tell if you succeeded the roll, just check if the number you rolled is higher than your stat. The stat is determined by what kind of thing you are doing, lifting a boulder would be strength. If your roll is higher than your stat, you fail or do poorly at your task. If it is lower, you succeed. The only exception is if you roll the highest number on a dice, in which case you re-roll with a slightly larger die. ''' '''IE: Strong man rolls to pick up large rock on d4, rolls 4, has 5 strength, so he rolls a d6 and gets a 2, which is a success. In combat is different, combat starts when weapons are drawn, you can still make ooc rolls in combat, but on your turn only. Turn order is determined by Ag, with armour as a tiebreaker, see chart below. 1 Greg 5 ag 2 Sarah 4 ag 3 Undead Weirmonger 4ag 4: crumbling undead 2 ag 5 bubba 1 ag Players go before npcs of same stat level, and may choose which player goes first if two or more are tied. COMBAT RULES You may always: * Talk in character * Do actions that don't require an ooc roll * Use a skill (if skills conditions are met, if not listed it must be on your turn) * On your turn you may do one of the following: * Attack (using stat listed on weapon) * Attempt grapple( counts as str attack) * Use an item * Equip an item (Unequip for free when you take this action) * Cast a spell (Using att) * Make an OOC roll * Give/take an item to/from another player (within reach)(free) * Move half range and do any of the above * Move Full range (10ft + ag by default) * Rest (Untap all skills, weapons and spells) * On an opponent’s/ally’s turn you may do one of the following: * Dodge as a defence using ag(-1 for consecutive dodges) * Block as a defence using str(-1 for consecutive blocks) * Give them Items (When within reach) When you make an attack, choose a weapon. Then, look at the stat listed on the weapon, and roll die = the level of your matching stat. Eg: you have a knife which attacks with ag, and you have 4 ag, roll 4 dice. At the same time, your opponent picks a defence. If they pick block, they must choose a weapon to block with and follow its rules, then roll str = their str value, or roll ag = their ag value for a dodge. If you roll higher, deal damage to them, see below. If you roll lower, nothing happens. When you are attacked, and either do not defend or fail to defend, take damage listed to what is on the opponent's weapon. This damage is removed from your health. If your health <=5 at the end of any attack, you gain 1 unconscious. When your health reaches 0 or below, you have died, and cannot be healed unless stated otherwise. ''' '''Weapon skills are special abilities which can be activated by tapping a weapon, giving an advantage. They can't be tapped again until they are untapped. Weapons either take up 1 or 2 hands, depending on the weapon. Weapons that use two hands gain attack = your str. (excluding guns and crossbows). You have SP = the amount of points you have in each stat. Skills and spells each have a cost associated with them. When you use a skill/spell, tap it, while it is tapped it counts as using that many SP of that category. You may only tap skills/spells when you have SP <= their cost left. LEVEL UP: Level up when your exp >= your level. You gain exp when succeeding an important roll, complete a quest, or when you kill an enemy (gain their level -10 in exp). When you level up, do the following: * '-Increase a stat by 1, gain a skill, or heal to full health.' * '-Add an item of your choice to the loot box' * '-Remove exp = your level' * '-Increase your level by 1' HORSES: When on a horse, you may one hand two handed weapons without gaining the str bonus. You also gain the movement speed of the horse. Enemies may either target you or your horse. If your horse dies whilst you are moving, you must take d6 undefendable damage through your armour, and skip your next turn. CHARGING/MOVEMENT Normally you can move around 8 meters per turn, but you can move half or less than that and still attack (With most weapons). Moving and attacking is considered a charge, some weapons gain bonus on charge, or defend well against them. Wielders of ranged attacks can back up and attack on the same turn using this same mechanic. ''' '''HANDS: Each character (Usually) has two hands, they can either wield 2 one handed items, or one two handed items. Some let you pick between, in that case you may not swap from one handing to two handing whist you are holding something in your other hand, but swapping does not take an action. TWO HANDING A WEAPON ADDS YOUR STRENGTH TO ITS ATTACK. Using an item while both your hands are full is fine, as it is assumed you place the weapon under your arm or on the ground. ''' '''GRAPPLE: Grappling is when two characters are locked in brutal close combat, grabbing each other and trying to gain the upper hand. In grapple, you can do one of these things, or really anything else you can think of, with all being str battles. * '-Attack with a one handed weapon ' * '-Choke them (apply 1 choke)' * '-Throw them (Breaks Grapple)' * '-Hold them in place or move them ' WEAPON UPGRADES/BREAKAGE: Weapons are not indestructible (Usually) and can be broken. They also can be honed, sharpened and serrated, giving them different effects and higher damage. When you upgrade or break a weapon, put the effect infront of its name and change the text/damage to match the next effects. EG Shortsword > Sharpened Shortsword > Sharpened Silver Shortsword ' '''A weapon can recieve each upgrade once: EG Sharpened Serrated shortsword (OK), ' '''Sharpened Sharpened Sharpened Shortsword A broken weapon has its damage dice replaced with d4, its damage reduced by 1, it's only attacks made in melee, and all its effects and skills nullified. It does not gain a bonus from str. Using a broken weapon will often cause it to completely break LOOT BAG: ' '''Items looted, purchased or otherwise available come from a common pool, made roughly half by the DM and half by the players. When you level up, you may add any item to the pool, (It must be balanced, if DM does not like the power level they will either neft or remove the card). This item can be an item, weapon, armour, equipment, spellbook, anything you can think of. As you visit new locations, new items will also be added to the loot pool, which are themed accordingly. Things like Events occurring, useless items and chests or keys can also be added by the DM. There are also cards which are always in the bag, including 3 dust cards, 1 experience card, 1 treasure card (Rare Upgraded Item), and 1 fortune card (Gold). Items/events are removed from the pool when obtained, otherwise they are shuffled back in. ' '''WEIGHT: Weight is an attribute of every item. Carrying too much is ''' '''Up to Str weight: No effect Under Str+1 weight: You are sore, and require a full night's rest. If you don't get it, lose 1 str for the purpose of weight until you do Under Str+2 weight: You are over encumbered, and cannot run as fast. Halve your speed. ' '''Under Str+3 weight: You are exhausted from hauling your gear, and cannot move and attack. All spells gain +1 channel. ' '''Str x 4 wt: Collapse. Gain weakness until you are treated for fatigue FEATS: F'eats are a token you get for doing something remarkable .This can be completing quests, killing powerful enemies alone, or doing anything epic. When you die, you can gain multiple feats:' * Silent Whimper: 0 feats * Honourable Death: 1 Feat * Warriors Death:3 feats * Out with A Bang: gain feats = ( lvl - 18 ) / 2 * Legendary End: Gain feats = ( lvl - 18 ) When making a new character, you may spend a feat for the following: +1 level +2 equip tokens